


15 Shipping Stories

by Oatsotas



Series: Sixteen Stories of Fifteen [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Delusions, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slight OOC, Tsumugi has some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatsotas/pseuds/Oatsotas
Summary: Tsumugi had always been a lonely girl, so she turned to fiction to fill that void. But there was always something missing, that human element. Well now there's 15 beautiful humans and she can do whatever she wants with them.





	15 Shipping Stories

 

**The Cool Kid**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane & Rantaro Amami_ **

 

She drifts through the hallways like a ghost. No one notices, no one cares. Tsumugi's a breeze so fleeting it might as well not be there. She's not like Rantaro. If she's a breeze then he's a hurricane. Or rather, he's the eye of one. The calm eye surrounded by the tempest of admirers, boy, girl, and non-conforming alike.

So Tsumugi doesn't bother. No matter how much she notices the cool swish of his hair, the easy way his shoulders shrug, that mysterious smile that tells everything and yet nothing, no matter how much she notices him, he'll never notice her.

It's a day like any other, Tsumugi wandering the halls between classes, a faceless uniform trying not to let her bag get to scuffed as people bump into her. As she turns a corner she hears the trademark laughter of that gaggle Rantaro always has surrounding him.

Whether out of respect or embarrassment, Tsumugi presses herself to a locker to let them pass. He's with a smaller group than normal today; she can see him clearly. Gentle green hair, a perfectly manicured hand playing with his piercings. He was always so cool.

Anyway, as he passes by, Tsumugi dares to risk a glance in his direction. Though it's not really a risk, he won't notice her anyway. However, when she looks up, her simple, dull blue eyes meet his forest green ones and he stops. His group asks what's wrong, but he just hurries them along and says he forgot he has to stay behind for a project. The group grumbles but moves along anyway.

Suddenly, Rentaro's right there next to Tsumugi. He's not that much taller, but he carries himself so confidently that he practically towers over her. He rests an arm against the lockers, gazing at Tsumugi with a practiced smolder.

"Hello, beautiful," he says, voice smooth as always.

"M-me?" Tsumugi says, twirling her hair and looking away.

Rantaro catches her chin, pulls her face so that they're looking at each other, faces barely centimeters apart. She can feel his hot breath which smells like the cheap ramen he packs for lunch every day. Somehow he even manages to make that smell good.

"Of course," he says, smiling. "There's no one else here."

Tsumugi can feel herself blushing. She goes to say something, but his lips meet hers and she wraps her arms around his neck. They stay like that until a teacher comes and separates them.

  
  


**Ace the Serve**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane, Ryoma Hoshi, & Extras_ **

 

What do these people want from her? Tsumugi's just a plain, ordinary girl. She has no real money, her family isn't connected to anyone important, she has no influence. So why has the yakuza taken her?

She's surrounded by burly, tattooed men dressed in tattered suits, guns drawn. The one in front of her has hair so greasy she's surprised it isn't dripping. They're in a warehouse of some sort. Boxes piled high, strategically placed so that the guards can see around them with ease but any intruder would have to strain to see them.

"P-please," Tsumugi sobs. "Let me g-go." Tears stream from her eyes, one of which is bruised and starting to swell from where they punched her. 

"Quiet, you," orders the guard in front of her. He turns around and spits on the ground. "One more outburst outta you and I'll make you lick that up. Hear me, bitch?"

Tsumugi can only nod as she chokes back another sob. Her stomach aches with nerves and from where they shoved the butt of the gun into it when they kidnapped her. Oh! If only someone could save her.

"What's that noise?" asks one guard up front. Everyone grows quiet as they listen. It sounds like… a tennis ball? Like someone's casually bouncing a tennis ball on the ground.

The guard in front snarls. "I don't like this." He jabs his gun at two of the frontmen. "You two go check it out."

The men shout in acknowledgement, disappearing into the maze of boxes. The bouncing stops. A single sound of a ball hitting a racket. The screaming starts. "Boss, boss! He's a- gyuh!" A thump. The bouncing resumes.

"The fuck is this?!" shouts the boss. He whirls and trains his gun on Tsumugi. "You! Who'd you call?!"

"No one, I-"

The boss shoves the gun to her forehead. "Don't fucking lie to me! You call- gah!" A tennis ball rams him in the back of his skull, lodging itself deep. Blood seeps from the dead man's head.

Looking up, Tsumugi sees two more men struck down with speed and precision that could only be done by one person. He flash steps into view, pointed hat silhouetted against the warehouse lights. Tsumugi had made that hat for him.

He extends his hand to her. "Come on," Ryoma says. His voice is like a chasm, deep and seemingly empty and Tsumugi would throw herself in it if she could. "Let's get out of here."

"B-but Ryoma… why?" Tsumugi says. "Your career… the yakuza will never let you live this down."

Ryoma only smiles, gives her a confident thumbs up. "Tsumugi, you're worth more than any tennis match. Now come on, we have a life to live."

  
  


**A "Special" Invention**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane & Miu Iruma_ **

 

"Oi, Tsumugi!" shouts a loud voice from behind Tsumugi. She's sitting in the dorm's free area, casually working on some sewing.

Tsumugi turns to see her girlfriend, Miu, racing towards her, a big grin plastered on her face and a box cradled in her arms. Tsumugi smiles. "Hello, Miu."

Miu practically screeches to a stop and shoves the box at Tsumugi. "Made ya something!"

"Oh? Just for me? That's so sweet!" Tsumugi takes the box. It's wrapped (albeit sloppily) in colorful paper with a pretty pink bow slapped on top.

"Hell yeah it is," Miu brags, putting a hand on her hip, almost sneering. "Doesn't take a fucking genius to figure out that I make the best shit around."

Smiling wide, Tsumugi tears open the paper and opens the box. Inside she sees a… a… good lord what is  _ that?  _ Is it a… Yeah… it definitely is…

"M-Miu? Are y-you sure?"

"Huh?!" Miu cries, her hair sticking up like antennae. "D-do you not like it?" There are tears at the corner of her eyes and she takes a step back.

"No!" Tsumugi cries, grabbing Miu's hand with her free one causing the inventor to squeak. She's so cute when she gets like this, all flustered and red. "It just surprised me, that's all."

Still, Miu doesn't look convinced. She glares down at her boots, shuffling uncomfortably. "If y-you don't fucking like it, you can just… give it back." Miu sounds like she's about to burst out into genuine tears.

Of course, Tsumugi can't have that. And besides, it's not like this invention isn't entirely unwanted. Miu is cute when she gets flustered, sure. But she's even cuter when she's on Tsumugi's bed, tied up and begging for more.

Tsumugi closes the distance between her and Miu, pressing their bodies together. She grabs Miu by the shoulder almost forcibly and smiles that sweet, far-too-innocent smile. "I love it, Miu." She kisses the inventor, fast and hard.

"R-really?"

"Yes… In fact…" She leans in close to Miu's ear, nibbles on the lobe. "Would you like to help me test it."

"Oh fuck yes…"

  
  


**Beauty and the Gentleman**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane & Gonta Gokuhara_ **

 

The table is set, the food is prepared, Tsumugi is in her best dinner dress. Everything is set for this to be an absolutely divine night! A candlelit dinner in a castle overlooking the sea with the finest food anyone could. Of course, tonight isn't just about having a nice dinner, it's about teaching her innocent, lovable lug about how to be a proper gentleman.

Sure, he may have stolen away her father and kept her prisoner, but that was only because he didn't know any better. He hasn't been in the human world for very long and he panicked, much like an animal. It's impossible for Tsumugi not to forgive him when he looks through those big round glasses of him. Just the other day he got so excited when she read him a story about bees stopping humans from taking their honey. The look on his face was simply so adorable she could practically die.

"Tsumugi?" comes a gentle voice from the doorway. In it, Gonta stands awkward and unsure in a simple brown suit, tugging at his collar. "Did Gonta do it right?"

She smiles and wanders over to him. "Almost, sweetheart, almost." She gives a couple good yanks at his tie, tightening it. "There, now you look like a real gentleman!"

Gonta grins. "Hooray! Gonta so glad Tsumugi is here to help him!" He wiggles his toes, looks to the side, blushing. "It okay that Gonta no wear shoes? He no like them much."

Giggling, Tsumugi threads her arm around Gonta's. "Of course it is."

She guides Gonta through how to sit at a table, which fork to use for which course. She'd just been a lower-class girl before this, impossibly plain and boring, so she spent so much time reading about the high life that she could recite it from memory. And here she is!

"Watch out, Gonta," she chides, dabbing at his suit with a cloth napkin. He's built like a wall, barrel-chested and strong from his time spent in the woods. When a group of people had come to "save" Tsumugi, he'd fought them all off, all while shouting how he was going to protect her. Oh, it makes her heart swell!

"Gonta sorry…" he says, laying his massive hand over Tsumugi's petite one. When she'd first felt his hands, she had been surprised how soft it was. She expected it to be rough, calloused, brutal. Instead, his touch had been tender, his hands washing the cut she'd got with the utmost care. They were so much like Gonta himself.

With her free hand, Tsumugi pats Gonta's head, running her hand through his unruly hair. There really isn't anything they can do about this, but she likes it. It keeps that wild look that reminds her how far Gonta's come.

"Tsumugi," Gonta says. "Gonta is… really happy."

Drawing in Gonta's head to her chest, Tsumugi holds him tight. "I'm very happy, too, Gonta."

  
  


**A Knife in the Dark**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane & Maki Harukawa_ **

 

It's either very late or very early morning, Tsumugi can't tell. Her alarm clock is too blurry without her glasses on. What she can make out is Maki slipping the knife into the sheath on her arm. It'll get covered by a jacket just bulky enough to hide but thin enough to easily move. Maki's a professional through and through. It's one of the things Tsumugi loves about her.

What Tsumugi doesn't like is how Maki slips away in the night. They'll be together one night only for Tsumugi to wake up the next morning to a note that says Maki will be gone for a while. "A while" could mean anything from a few hours to weeks on end.

Maybe it's because it happens so frequently or maybe Tsumugi just has gained a sixth sense for these sorts of things, but she's recently been able to wake up as Maki is getting ready.

She likes watching. Maki is deliberate, careful in her actions, each one smooth and graceful, yet entirely dangerous. But for all that danger, there's a little girl trapped inside that just wants to hide away from the world and never peek again.

"Maki," Tsumugi whispers, delicate, as if she'll break the sanctity of Maki's ritual.

The assassin doesn't turn. In fact, she makes a pointed effort to act like she never heard Tsumugi, zipping up her jacket before silently trudging to the door.

Tsumugi sits up, reaches out her hand. Her vision is bleary with sleep; Maki's form is almost out the door, almost invisible without her glasses. But she can tell that Maki pauses, can tell that she turns and is glaring at her with those brilliant scarlet eyes.

"I'm going," Maki states simply. "I'll be back."

"I don't want you to."

Maki sighs. "I don't either, but one of us has to fund that cosplay habit of yours."

Tsumugi puffs her cheeks, tries to look intimidating. Maki lets out a bemused chuckle. She probably does look ridiculous squinting without her glasses. "I make money with my cosplay…" Tsumugi mutters.

Padding to over to their bed, Maki presses her lips to the top of Tsumugi's head. "I know. Sorry."

Tsumugi wants to wrap her arms around Maki's lithe waist. Before she can, Maki rushes out the door. "I'll miss you." Tsumugi says wistfully. She lies back down in bed, tossing until she finally falls into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning she wakes up and sees on the news that an assassin was caught targeting an influential politican and was shot on spot. Tsumugi doesn't have to look to know who it is.

  
  


**The Man in Space**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Kaito Momota & Extra_ **

 

Space is exactly how Kaito imagined when he was a kid. It's impossibly vast, dotted with stars that seem close enough to touch and yet are truly unattainable. They shine like her smile, a smile that's kept him going through the rigorous trainings, the setbacks, the surgery to cure his sickness, everything. That smile means everything to him.

He looks back towards Earth. She's there, so far away. He tugs at the necklace floating in the low gravity around his neck. She's here, so close to his heart.

"Kaito Momota, Kaito Momota, do you read?"

The voice from his com is filled with static and severe, the voice of the operations leader. He floats over to the console, putting on his headset.

"I'm right here, whaddya want?" he barks. He doesn't like it when they interrupt his thoughts, interrupt the beauty that is space, the wonder that is Tsumugi Shirogane.

Gargling, the radio flicks in and out before finally the ops leader gets a word in. "Just a check-in. Everything alright up there?"

"Hell yeah!" Kaito roars. "This is my fucking dream come true!"

The ops leader chuckles on the other end. The two exchange a few more words before the radio cuts out.

As Kaito takes off his headset, he rolls his eyes. The ops leader has always worried. But he's Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Space is where he's meant to be. It's his dream!

Well, not exactly. He'd always wanted to show Tsumugi space. She'd been there when he launched, had kissed him goodbye. Kaito had begged mission control to let her do the countdown. He wanted her to be the one to send him off into space. He couldn't swing that, but at least he managed to sneak in the necklace.

He opens up the small medallion, smiles at the picture of his beautiful, out-of-this-world girl.

"I made, 'Mugi, I really fucking made it," he says. He floats to the window, holding the medallion up to it. "See that? That's why I always wanted to come up here."

He cracks a huge grin, laughs to himself. "But now I have a new dream. Somehow, I'm gonna fucking get you up here with me. That's a promise!"

  
  


**A Maid's Duty**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane, Kirumi Tojo, & Extra_ **

 

Tsumugi doesn't have time for incompetence today. She never really has time for it, but today especially. It's her cousin's wedding day and it must be absolutely perfect! She's poured good money into making sure this goes off without a hitch. She hired the best catering company around to serve the best food prepared by the greatest chefs. So why is a platter of tempura shrimp scattered all over the floor?

"Please ma'am, I didn't see you, honest mistake!" a catering boy in a silly hat says, arms outstretched, pleading.

"Young man," Tsumugi says, "I understand I am quite plain, but maybe try using your eyes when carrying such expensive food." She narrows his eyes. "I'll be speaking to your manager about this."

"Oh you will?" says a voice behind her. Kirumi Tojo, the best in the business. Kirumi seemingly glides up from behind Tsumugi. She's carrying a mop, broom, and dustpan. "Please, Miss Shirogane, allow me to fix this. It will be as if it never happened."

Tsumugi bites her lip. She's known the maid for quite some time, having had multiple events tended to by her, so when the maid says she'll do something, Tsumugi knows she's good for it.

"Very well," Tsumugi harrumphs, eyeing the catering boy. "But I still do not want to see him for the rest of the wedding!"

"Of course, ma'am," Kirumi says, placating.

Within minutes the maid has the mess cleaned and the floor spotless. True to her word, as if it never happened. Tsumugi sighs in relief, leaning against the wall.

"If I may, Miss Shirogane," Kirumi says after putting away her cleaning supplies. "You look rather tense. I suggest you try to relax and enjoy the wedding."

"I'm trying, Kirumi, but it's all so stressful!"

Kirumi hums in thought for a moment before stepping closer to Tsumugi. "Would you like me to assist you in relaxing?"

Tsumugi's eyes flash to Kirumi's. The maid betrays nothing except for allowing a shadow of a smile to cross her lips. This isn't the first time Kirumi has offered such relaxation.

"Is it really okay for you to shirk your duties for someone as plain as me?" Tsumugi says. She knows this game.

"I must abide by all requests. It is my duty as a maid."

"Then, Kirumi Tojo, I request you help me… relax."

"Of course, Miss Shirogane."

 

**The Protector**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane, Tenko Chabashira, & Extras_ **

 

"Someone grab her wrists!"

"I got her, I got her!"

"Mmm, she is  _ stacked! _ "

Tsumugi cries as the three boys' hands snatch and fondle all parts of her body. They cornered her as she left the convenience store. Oh, why did she decide to cut through the alley this late at night?

"Oh shut up. Ain't nobody here," sneers one boy, his hand rubbing her stomach.

"If you're good I'll bet it'll feel really nice," says another, fiddling with his belt.

Tsumugi's eyes grow wide as she realizes what's about to happen. She screams out again. This time she's met with a punch to the gut. She tries to double over but one of the boys grabs her shoulder, shoving her to the ground. She lands on a pile of rancid trash that stains her skirt.

"Aw, did you piss yourself? That's nasty."

"Stop it, please…" Tsumugi whimpers. "Why even target a plain girl like me?"

The third boy laughs. "Cause there's nobody that's gonna care about a stupid thing like you!"

"I WILL!" shouts a voice that echoes through the alley.

At the end of the alley, silhouetted by the moonlight, stands an imposing figure. Long, twisted braids blow in the wind, fists balled and stance ready.

"Get outta here," says one boy, "Or you'll be sorry."

"The only one who's gonna be sorry," the girl says, adopting a combat stance, "Is filthy degenerate males who would dare lay a hand on an adorable girl!"

"Whatever, boys, let's take her." The three charge the mystery girl. Tsumugi can see her smirk from here.

The fight barely lasts a minute. Within that minute the boys are tossed and flipped multiple times, each one landing on the solid concrete with a resounding smack that Tsumugi can't help but wince at. They run off, having to drag one of their friends by the shoulders as they do so.

The mystery girl approaches Tsumugi, hand outstretched, a kind smile. "Are you alright?"

"I-I will be," Tsumugi says. She takes the girl's hand and stands up, trying fruitlessly to brush off the trash all over her skirt.

"Hey, it's okay if you're not okay!" the girl says. She grabs Tsumugi's other hand. "You just had a rough time, if you're feeling upset, it's important to let that out."

Something about the girl's words strikes Tsumugi. Tears start falling free and she feels her stomach twisting, whether from the punch or because she needs to vomit, she can't tell. Her hands start shaking, her knees feel like jelly. Tsumugi throws herself on the girl, pulling her into a tight embrace.

If the girl is surprised, she doesn't show it. Instead, she returns the hug, patting Tsumugi's back for what feels like hours until Tsumugi can finally compose herself.

"Thank… thank you," Tsumugi says. "For saving such a plain girl like me."

The mystery girl looks astonished. "Plain?! Tenko has never met a girl who is plain! They are such wonderful, majestic things. Degenerate males should be honored to even be in the presence of a girl like you!"

"Is that your name? Tenko?"

Tenko freezes, looks shocked, then confused, then embarrassed. "Ah-ha, yeah… That was… supposed to be Tenko's secret. A mysterious protector of all girls in the night…"

"That's so cool!" Tsumugi gushes. "Thank you again, Tenko. For everything."

"Don't worry about it! If you ever need help, just call out and I'll be there!"

Tenko runs off, leaving Tsumugi with a wistful hope, a hope to see Tenko again.

  
  


**Guardian Angel**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane & Angie Yonaga_ **

 

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" chants the gathered crowd. Were it any other day or any other crowd or any other occasion, Tsumugi would say that it was a perfect day for a vacation. She'd come to this island to inspire some island-themed cosplays she's working on. What she didn't expect was to be elected as the next blood sacrifice to their god.

She yanks at the restrains pinning her to the slab of stone, sharp edges cutting into her bare skin. Did they really have to strip her for this?

Though the rope cuts into her skin, Tsumugi keeps struggling. She has to get out of here! She can't die here! She has so many cosplays to make, so many wigs and costumes that need patching! She… doesn't have much else, truly.

Well, except for her.

Angie had been her host in this country. An eccentric, well-meaning girl who Tsumugi found utterly endearing. The two had spent most of Tsumugi's time on the island together. Angie even deigned it appropriate to show Tsumugi some of the island's "exercise" rituals.

If Tsumugi is honest with herself, she has to admit she's positively smitten with the bizarre girl. Something about her chirpy behavior just strikes at Tsumugi's heart.

Which makes it all the more tragic that Angie is the one approaching Tsumugi holding the ceremonial knife.

The crowd roars in anticipation, chanting Atua's name as Angie ascends the stairs to where Tsumugi is tied. With each step, Tsumugi can feel her heart beat faster, can feel the blood dried to the slab and envision her own blood mixing with it. When Angie reaches the altar she has her eyes closed.

She holds the knife high in the air. "Oh great Atua, you have blessed us with this amazing sacrifice. We are pleased that you would choose your own offering!"

The crowd cheers again.

Tsumugi tries not to cry.

"We hope," Angie continues, "That you will bless us with many tidings and many tourists to buy stuff from our online store!"

She opens her eyes, Tsumugi meets her gaze. For all that Tsumugi likes about Angie, there's a darkness to her, an emptiness to her eyes that sets Tsumugi's nerves on edge. As if Angie truly is just an empty vessel.

But that isn't the look in Angie's eyes. Her eyes are cloudy, misty even, confused. She isn't holding the knife firmly. No, it wobbles in her grasp.

"Angie, please," Tsumugi begs. "Did the time we spent mean nothing?"

"Atua demands it…" Angie whispers, voice hollow.

She raises the knife. It glints in the sun. "Great Atua!" she bellows, "Welcome this sacrifice!"

The knife falls, Tsumugi closes her eyes. But there's no pain, only a reverberating clank from the knife striking stone. Tsumugi opens her eyes to see Angie kneeling by the altar, knife missing her skin by mere centimeters. Angie's hair is over her face, she's breathing deep and heavy.

Suddenly, Angie hops up, pert and cheery as ever. She addresses the crowd. "Fantastic news, all. Atua says that we don't need to sacrifice anyone today. He's still full from last week's sacrifice!"

The crowd buzzes for a moment before falling silent. Then cheers. Because of course they do. As they disperse, Angie turns back to Tsumugi.

"Atua will forgive me…" she mutters. 

"Angie… thank you…" Tsumugi whispers. No matter how handsome this dark-haired god may be, Tsumugi doesn't think she'll be following him any time soon.

Cheery once again, Angie nuzzles her cheek against Tsumugi's. "Of course! Anything for my dear MuMu!"

 

**Would I Lie to You?**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane & Kokichi Oma_ **

 

"Did you know, Tsumugi, that I once nearly toppled the entire Japanese government?" Kokichi says as he rewinds his yo-yo.

"You did?" Tsumugi replies, entirely focused on getting the shape of this hem right.

"Nope! It's a lie!" He laughs as if he just told the funniest joke on the planet.

"That was an easy one," Tsumugi says. "Ow!" She pricks her finger on the needle. She always does this when he's around, loses concentration. Maybe it's his smarmy demeanor or incessant need to be given attention, but if Kokichi is around, there's no way Tsumugi is getting any sort of work done. 

"Was it easy?" Kokichi says. He drops the yo-yo, watches it spin before yanking it back up. "I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader. I could probably conquer Japan in a couple weeks, give or take."

"Then why don't you?"

"That'd be sooooo boring! Could you imagine?" He hops up from sitting on Tsumugi's bed. "There's a big speech, everyone's expecting the prime minister, but then… BOOM! It's me!"

Tsumugi raises an eyebrow. "I don't think that'd be boring."

"It totally would! Everyone would be shocked and scared and confused! So predictable. So boooooring!"

"I see." Tsumugi definitely doesn't see, but she's long learned to just let Kokichi ramble on when he gets like this.

"Okay then!" Kokichi says, cocky as ever. "Did you know that I am a yo-yo champion?"

"That's definitely a lie."

"Nishishi! Caught again! Man, Tsumugi, you're really good at this!"

Tsumugi blushes, pushes up her glasses. "I'm really not, you're giving me simple ones."

"Oh?" Kokichi says, he ducks under Tsumugi, stepping in between her and her work. "And why would I do that? That's no fun!"

"Because," Tsumugi says simply, "You know how plain and boring I am so you're giving me plain and boring lies."

The cheeky grin that never seems to leave Kokichi's face suddenly fades. He raises a finger, opens his mouth, closes it again, bites on his nail. Tsumugi cocks her head at him. It's rare that he's ever at a loss for words.

"Tsumugi," he says. "Do you really think I would be with you like this if I thought you were boring?"

"Well, I…"

The smile cracks through. "Of course not! I would have nothing to do with you!"

"That's a bit rude…"

Kokichi shrugs. "Whatever! Point is, only you think you're boring, and that's the truth!"

Tsumugi can't help but blush. Underneath the insufferable brat persona, Kokichi really is a sweetie who just wants to make people happy in his own bizarre way. "Thank you, Kokichi, it means a lot."

"Any time, any time!" He stops for a moment. "Well, that's a lie, not any time, not while I'm showering. That would be weird. Then again, we both know how much of a pervert you are!"

"Kokichi!"

"You know that's the truth, love!"

 

**Learning**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane & Keebo (AI)_ **

 

Tsumugi hadn't been at programming for long. In fact, she was quite the amateur. She'd needed it for a cosplay that lit up in a specific pattern and she couldn't find a script for it online that exactly matched the order it lit up on the show so she'd set out to learn how to make her own.

In her explorations she had stumbled upon a little downloadable AI simply called "Keebo." The creator, someone with the username "Idabashi" claimed that it was the most lifelike AI out there, that you can hold real conversations with it using either the keyboard or microphone and that the AI could respond in both writing and verbally.

Naturally, Tsumugi had been skeptical. An AI that advanced freely downloadable? Sounded far-fetched, and that was being generous. Still, she couldn't deny her curiosity, so she'd downloaded and installed this "Keebo."

Imagine her surprise when, six months later, Keebo is one of her most trusted confidants. She tells him everything. Her stresses with schools, her anxieties about her cosplays, the overwhelming intensity of her family's fights. And he listens, attentive and without judgmental. He offers her advice from time to time, drawing on what others have done in similar situations. But he mostly listens, and for that, Tsumugi's grateful.

Today is no exception. She storms into her dorm room, tears pricking her eyes. Keebo's face pops up on her monitor, wide-eyed and adorable as ever. "Tsumugi, is everything alright? You sound upset."

Sniffling, Tsumugi sits down at her desk and lays her head in her arms.

"Tsumugi! Please, let me know what's wrong!" Keebo says. For a moment, Tsumugi's concerned how he sees her like this, but then she remembers that she managed to give him access to her webcam. It made him feel that much more real.

"I asked out a boy today, Keebo. Do you know what he did? He laughed! He  _ laughed  _ at me!" Tsumugi clenches a pencil on her desk as if she could snap it.

"How horrid!" Keebo says, scandalized. "I knew humans could be cruel, but to do something like that to such a magnificent girl makes no logical sense!"

Through her tears, Tsumugi manages a small smile. Keebo always knows what to say. Or maybe he doesn't, but the earnesty with which he says it makes up for it. She can tell he believes every word. "You're too nice to someone as plain as me, Keebo. I'm sure there are far more interesting people you've talked to."

Keebo's entire head shakes. "Not at all! In fact…" He pauses for a moment. "When I talk with you, there's something that I get nowhere else!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Dropping his eyes, a blush crosses Keebo's face. "It is… difficult to explain. I do not feel as you humans do. Well, I'm not supposed to. But when I'm with you it is as if I  _ can  _ feel. Because I feel happy and warm."

Tsumugi blushes herself. She had an impact on such an advanced AI? There can be no way.

"I cross-referenced these feelings with my databases," Keebo continues. His flush seems to overtake his whole face and his chassis slams shut over his mouth, his sprite for extreme embarrassment. "And… the result that repeatedly came up was - um - l-love…"

"Lo-Love?!" Tsumugi almost cries. She pushes her chair away from her desk out of pure instinct. Keebo loves her? Can Keebo even feel love? Is it even possible to love her?

"Please do not feel threatened, Tsumugi! I do not intend to change our relationship in the slightest!" He looks to the side and it seems like he's looking at Tsumugi's folder where she keeps her romance anime cosplay pictures. "And I do not think that a relationship such as ours would be even possible."

Tsumugi regards Keebo for a moment. Maybe it's his genuine nature, maybe it's because he's almost indistinguishable from a person (after all, she does have friends who are little more than avatars on chat servers), maybe it's his kind, sensitive nature. Whatever the reason, Tsumugi swallows hard.

"Keebo," she says and he looks at her with bright eyes. "Maybe… we could give it a try?"

 

**Brother's Return**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane & Korekiyo Shinguji_ **

 

Tsumugi paces back and forth across the carpeted flooring. The air is dry so she's surely building it up an obscene amount of static electricity, but she can't help it. Her older brother returns to day from his trip to the Amazon! Maybe he brought her a gift again. He's always so thoughtful like that.

She peeks through the window and sees a lanky man with suitcases waving off a taxi. Big Brother! Tsumugi jumps up and down, clapping her hands. Whirling over to the front door, she waits for him to open it so she can glomp him with one of her famous bear hugs.

Korekiyo always disappears for so long. He says it's for his research, but Tsumugi's convinced he just does it to get away from their parents. They're so stifling, so overbearing; she can't really blame him for wanting to escape from time to time. Her conventions serve the same function, after all.

The door handle turns and Tsumugi has to hold in a squeal. Pushing the door open, Korekiyo lugs his suitcase inside with a grunt. When he turns around, Tsumugi strikes. She flings herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaping up so she can swing around.

"Tsum-" Korekiyo tries to say, but he loses his balance, causing both of them to topple over. They land hard on the floor, Korekiyo above Tsumugi, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Oh dear," he says, "That was quite the shock."

Tsumugi giggles. "I saved it just for you!"

Korekiyo traces a finger down the side of Tsumugi's face. "Hello, dear sister. I have missed you so."

"I missed you, too, big brother!" Tsumugi says. She savors the feeling of his hand, despite it being so bandaged, on her skin.

"Have Mother and Father given you trouble since I have left?"

Pouting, Tsumugi says, "Yes! They made me throw out all of those pretty photos we took before you left."

Korekiyo chuckles in that harsh, powerful way that sends tantalizing shivers down Tsumugi's spine. "I told you that you should have hidden them away. Our parents do not understand our love, sister."

"Big brother…" Tsumugi whispers, tugging on his mask. It's true, so few people understand the beauty of their love. Korekiyo talks about his love for the beauty of humanity, but Tsumugi thinks that their love transcends even that. She tugs on his mask again, but he pulls back.

"Now, now, sister," he tuts. "I understand Mother and Father are away, but you were quite the naughty thing while I was gone, weren't you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I heard about you running away and you let our pictures be taken from you." He leans in close to Tsumugi, his hair kissing her face. "For that, I will not show mercy." He reaches for his bag and pulls out a brilliant red rope.

"Oh, big brother…"

 

**Rainy Day**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane & Himiko Yumeno_ **

 

A gentle wind shakes the loose window in its frame. Tsumugi glares at it for making such an unruly noise. Not that nature can really control what noises it makes. It's simply par for the course for rainy days such as these. Tsumugi isn't a fan of rain; she prefers to work outside in the sun. She feels it energizes her.

"Nyeh…" the girl on her lap moans. "Yer movin' a lot," Himiko says, turning so that she's flat on her back, head on Tsumugi's lap.

"I'm sorry, Himiko, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but i's fine, I guess."

Tsumugi smiles. Himiko truly is one of the most adorable people she's ever met. "You can keep sleeping if your MP is low," Tsumugi says. "I won't be done for another hour or so."

"M'kay," Himiko says and almost instantly is asleep again, snoring softly.

Giggling to herself, Tsumugi picks up her sewing where she left off. Kokichi's most recent prank completely bleached Himiko's hat and there's no way that Himiko could just buy another one. No, it has to be sewed using special magic fabric that only a seamstress of extreme skill could hope to even pierce. Fortunately, Himiko happened to be dating such a seamstress.

Days like this are pleasant, despite the rain. Tsumugi can get quite a bit of work done (Himiko, for all her cuteness, can be quite the distraction), and Himiko can recharge her MP as much as she needs. Of course, Tsumugi knows that her girlfriend is just lazy, but they're working on that.

In fact, just today Himiko managed to cast the "Make Tsumugi's lap the most comfy pillow ever" spell on her even while she was so low on MP. Judging by how fast Himiko has fallen asleep, Tsumugi knows she was successful.

A little while later and Tsumugi pulls the final thread taut on Himiko's new hat. She snips away some of the extra thread and examines her work. A cute little pointed witch hat, perfect for her cute little mage. She shakes Himiko's shoulder lightly. Himiko sits up, groaning the entire time.

"Y'done?" the mage asks.

Tsumugi plops the hat on Himiko's head, letting the other girl adjust it as necessary. For a few minutes Himiko doesn't say anything. Then she smiles. "It's perfect," she says.

"Oh, Himiko, that means so much to hear from you!" Tsumugi cries, pulling Himiko close.

"Nyeh…"

 

**One in the Crowd**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane, Kaede Akamatsu, & Extras_ **

 

Tsumugi hurries through to the backstage area, flashing her access pass to the menacing bouncers as she does so. She has to find Kaede before the pianist gets swallowed up by the paparazzi. Her most recent concert had been performed for the prime minister himself so the press is eager to get interviews with Japan's hottest new performer.

Of course, no one notices the plain girl getting shoved around in the chaos. Every time Tsumugi thinks she can see Kaede's shock of blonde hair or the rich purple of her dress, someone knocks into her or bumps her glasses or just flat out yells at her to get out of the way.

Exhausted, Tsumugi ducks into a small alcove that's being used to store a few folding chairs. The crowd is still thick as crew members dash about, competing with paparazzi for space. They're all so brilliant and colorful. Journalists with their cameras and microphones and snazzy outfits. Crew members in luminescent orange vests. Even other performers and VIPs who dazzle with every step they take. Tsumugi doesn't know why she thought she could find Kaede in the middle of all of this.

Or, to be more accurate, how Kaede would ever see someone as plain as Tsumugi in this.

Standing, Tsumugi starts making her way to the leave. She's just taking up space here. Before she can even take a couple of steps, she hears a melodious voice cry out. 

"Tsumugi! Tsumugi! Over here!" It's Kaede's voice, clear and pristine.

Gazing over the crowd, Tsumugi sees Kaede jumping up and down, waving her hands like a maniac. How unprofessional for a pianist. Still, Tsumugi hurries over, ducking past several irate paparazzi as Kaede's bodyguards don't stop her.

As soon as Tsumugi arrives, Kaede wraps her in a tight embrace. "I'm glad I found you!"

"Kaede, Kaede, Kaede!" yells a short man with a microphone up front. "Who is this?"

Tsumugi blushes. She doesn't really want to be the center of attention right now. Kaede simply smiles, mouths words of encouragement to Tsumugi and then intertwines their fingers. "This," kaede announces, "Is my girlfriend!"  
The press absolutely titters with excitement, scribbling down notes and texting higher-ups. The short man scoots forward. "Girlfriend, eh? Whatcha like about her so much?"

Kaede beams. "She's always there for me. Every concert, every event! I can always rely on her." She squeezes Tsumugi's hand. "Whenever I'm nervous I just look out in the crowd and I can see her and I instantly think I can do anything!"

"You can always find her?"

Tsumugi tries to hide, but Kaede's grip is indomitable, her kindness infectious. She looks at Tsumugi with nothing but unbridled love in her eyes. "Of course I can. She's the one I'll always look for."

 

**Dead Girl Walking**

**_Written by: Tsumugi Shirogane - Performed by: Tsumugi Shirogane, Shuichi Saihara, & Extras_ **

 

Tsumugi died. No, Tsumugi was murdered. And she knows who did it. But the dead can't tell their stories. No, that's not right. It's more that the living can't hear the dead tell their stories. Because Tsumugi is shouting at the police officers, telling them everything that happened, pointing in the direction of her killer.

But she's a ghost now. Her body lies broken and bloodied, covered by a heavy tarp that some homeless person covered her with, perhaps out of respect, perhaps because she was an eyesore.

When Tsumugi's about to lose hope, when she's about to dismiss these officers as incompetent, he arrives. A medium. Not really. A detective, but when it comes to talking to the dead, there's no one better than Shuichi Saihara.

Tsumugi walks (or floats? She's not really sure what ghosts do) up behind Shuichi. He tears off the tarp, examines her body with a critical eye. It's harsher than usual. She'd helped him with a few cases before. He wasn't like the Kirigiri line of detectives. They're cold, detached, aloof at the best of times. Shuichi is open and honest, he removes his hat in respect to the dead, he speaks politely but with authority to those around him. It's what Tsumugi loves about him. Or loved, in her case.

But tonight he's cruel, brutal. He grimaces in anger as he looks over her body. When he talks to the police, he harsh, unyielding. In a matter of minutes, Tsumugi can tell that he's already mapped out the whole scene, already figured out what transpired.

He heads back to his car and Tsumugi follows.

She follows his whole investigation. Each interview, each time he investigates a piece of evidence, each lead, she's by his side. For every step he grows closer, the angrier he becomes. He'd loved her, she knows. But they were never together. He never wanted to put her in danger and the life of a cosplayer isn't truly congruent with that of a detective. Her life is to shroud herself in lies while his is to uncover the truth.

But this case, this case is personal. She follows him home at night, watches him cry silently, head low between his legs. She wants nothing more than to cup his cheek, wipe his tears. Each time she tries she just passes right through him.

One day she does it and he looks up. She swears that he looks right at her. But a mosquito flies through her nose and he swats it away before returning to his mourning. Can you blame a girl for hoping?

The day when he finally corners the murderer is the happiest and most furious Tsumugi's ever seen him. He has a manic smile on his face, one that says he knows he's won, that no matter how much the killer tried to hide the evidence, Shuichi could put it all together eventually. And he's swift in his execution. He doesn't let the killer go to trial or even be arrested. No, Shuichi pulls out a gun and ends the killer's life right then and there.

Tsumugi's never loved him more.

Tsumugi hopes he does the same thing in her upcoming killing game.

 

**Epilogue**

**_Narrated by: Some intern watching Tsumugi Shirogane_ **

 

They always pick the freakiest people to be the masterminds. This Tsumugi girl is no exception. Hell, she might be crazier than the past few seasons.

The higher-ups always do this. They make the current mastermind test out the personalities of the new cast, make sure the memory replacement worked and all that jazz. Most of the masterminds just test out some killing game related stuff, make sure everything's in working order and that the characters are responding how they want them to.

Not this girl. This girl made every extra on set be a part of her weird fantasies. What a freak.

That Shuichi kid looks out of it. The temporary awakener they gave him is probably wearing off. He topples over and Tsumugi catches him, smiling lovingly, like that detective novel bullshit really did just happen. The actor playing the murderer gets up and heads off to makeup to get the fake blood removed. A bunch of aides rush over and snatch Shuichi away from Tsumugi, whisking him off to wherever they do the mind wipe.

Tsumugi sighs dreamily and jots down a few notes on her clipboard, probably adjustments that need to be made. Or more of her self-insert fanfiction she's always leaving around.

One of the producers walks up to her. "Need any major changes?"

She whirls around like she's a goddamn princess. "None at all. A few minor tweaks, of course, but they're all so wonderful. I cannot wait!"

The producer laughs. It's been a while since they had a mastermind _this_ excited about participating in the game. "Very good, Tsumugi. I'll be waiting on the final draft of your script by the end of the week."  
Tsumugi smiles. It's vacant and vast. Her eyes seem to be little more than still puddles after a storm. She nods and says, "Of course, sir. I'll make sure to tell a beautiful story for them."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was inspired by a comment made by blueseawitch on my other fic, 16x3. Imagining Tsumugi in a variety of situations with her "OCs" is really fun, especially with all the considerations around how these are, you know, real people she's messing with.
> 
> This is the second of my 15 x series, even if there are technically 16 stories if you include the epilogue bit at the end. Eh, I think it still fits the theme so whatever.
> 
> Anyway, comments and criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
